numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Top Ten Hated Users
These are personal opinions, not a full-on rant on people. You may even have a chance to get back up. 10. TSRITW TSRITW is a meh, I'm friends but we get into fights sometimes. Like the time where I tried to rant on Dragon Mania Legends all because it was nonsensical in typings and... designs. Other times included where he stole my backdrop for one of my questions, thus I tried to get serious. Just like Jorvin, he treated it like a joke, but with a positive side effect: Jokemon! However, the first steps into it was not personally the most best experience. However, don't be a police people. 9. Kidsy128 Kidsy is not a threat anymore. However, he was a threat to FAC's society, and how? Well... he did AWKWARDLY dumb stuff. Chicken head stuff include... *Despite many bans from SSLW he decides to ignore them. *He tried to make World 2 be a freakin DESERT. *Tries to destroy the purpose of Battle FACs. *He says we all made Starshot Levelworld, but that's FALSE. *Oneyx can smash enemies, and that makes an assumption that his hands gain a SMASH ability. 3. MollyBee None other than the really inappropriate MOLLYBEE has arrived, and yeah, their was even an Anti Molly Bee Squad to stop it! I would REALLY want to discuss, MOLLYBEE spammed chat with random images and showed LOTS of inappropro images. Not a menace to society anymore, no really. 2. Jorvin18 The best words I could be describing him is "chicken brain". However, I'm not gonna call him one. Hopefully "norty" is OK. Other wise I am just going to describe him as dumb. If I can't describe him as anything similar to dumb, then fine. Let's just get to the point on why I hate him and why he's 2nd on the list. It all started when I never requested to even be in Totally Dramatic Objects. The point where I requested to be removed with no traces of me. However, Jorvin treats it like a joke to me and Battle (another victim of this) and says we "quit". EVEN ARIFMETIX, WHEN HE DIDN'T ASK! And then when his Before we Die came, he once again used my WITHOUT PERMISSION. But this time TSRITW popped in and did something I never seen an admin do: defend him. That's right. Do you see InfinityBlade say "Deal with it." to a user who is requesting to be removed from blah blah blah's object show? What about the Skylanders Fanon wiki? Do they do the same thing LIKE THIS?! Come on. It's like saying these things: *You destroy a ton of contestants in a Hurt and Heal but your name is constantly renamed to much more stupid names (or perhaps, shifts the... emalb? to another person), and the admin jumps in and says "That dude is correct, you've literally didn't kill everybody." *Caffeine Man Mugshot gets extremely rich due to winning a contest (btw imo cash for reward is lame) and they make a hate video. You try and get them to remove it in a polite way but the admin jumps in and says "You're getting a block!". Category:Blog posts